The present invention relates generally to the field of remote control devices, and more particularly to controlling one device using another device.
Many of today's electronic devices, such as televisions (TV), digital video recorders (DVR), stereo systems, air conditioning (AC) units, ceiling fans, etc., come equipped with remote controls. However, lost remote controls or inaccessible devices are two problems where an alternate solution to the standard remote control is desirable. A device can be inaccessible for a number of reasons: an individual is bedridden due to an illness or accident; a child cannot reach a device, like a mini-split ductless AC unit, positioned high on a wall; devices are stored in a locked case as a means of loss prevention; etc.
Many other electronic devices, such as smartphones, smartwatches, personal digital assistants (PDA), phablets, tablet computers, etc., do not come equipped with a remote control. Nonetheless, it may be worthwhile to control one of the devices remotely. Consider a retail store selling electronic devices such as smartphones. Merchandise kept in a secure display case is out-of-reach of potential customers. This creates a problem of the potential customers being unable to directly interact with a device under consideration for purchase, which may negatively impact store profit.
Two modes of device to device communication are wired communication and wireless communication. Regarding wired device to device communication technologies, U.S. Patent 20140375586 A1, titled Function of Touch Panel Determined by User Gaze, states the following: “A portable mobile communication device may be connected to an electronic device using one or more wire-based technologies. An example of a wire-based technology is high-definition multimedia interface (HDMI). When the portable mobile communication device is connected to an electronic device, the user interface of the portable mobile communication device may be displayed on the electronic device. A user may interact with the displayed user interface using the portable mobile communication device.
Concerning wireless communication technologies, the referenced U.S. patent states: “In some embodiments, a portable mobile communication device may be connected to an electronic device using one or more wireless technologies. Exemplary wireless technologies include near-field communication (NFC), infra-red transmission (IR), Bluetooth, short-range radio frequency (RF) signals, IEEE 802.11x, WiFi, wireless universal serial bus (USB), HomeRF, IrDA-based (Infrared Data Association) transmission, etc. The invention is not limited to any wired or wireless technologies described herein. When a portable mobile communication device is connected to an electronic device either via a wired or wireless technology, the portable mobile communication device may operate in one of two modes.”